Someone Else
by Horny Jess
Summary: Kagome is dying and Kikyo is ready to die. Inuyasha now has to choose whether to go with Kikyo to hell or stay with Kagome, or live in the Naraku-free world with his other friends. One-shot, really sad.


Someone Else (One-shot)

Disclaimer: Think about it…if I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would be a very dead bitch right now. (And Shippo would be my child :P)

Summary: Kagome is dying and Kikyo is ready to die. Inuyasha now has to choose whether to go with Kikyo to hell or stay with Kagome, or live in the Naraku-free world with his other friends. One-shot, really sad.

"Er… Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a second?" Kagome asked, nervously. Inuyasha blinked back his surprise.

"Um… sure Kagome. Lets go to the hot spring." he replied jumping down from the tree he was resting in. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief and told Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where they were going. Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently towards the spring, avoiding each other's eyes. When they reached the hot spring, they found a comfortable spot on some rocks and sat in an awkward silence. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kagome suddenly blurted something out.

"I love you Inuyasha!" They both froze, Inuyasha because he was shocked beyond, words, and Kagome because she was so nervous, her body has begin frozen to the spot. Inuyasha sat there blinking, wondering whether or not to tell her that for 2 years of knowing her that he had finally fallen in love. Kagome sat there, waiting for something to happen, ANYTHING! That is, until she felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her close. He felt her instantly melt into his grasp as he breathed in her heavenly scent.

"I love you too, Kagome." She heard him whisper and felt a lump in her throat. She raised her eyes to look into his and fell into their golden depths. He stared at the beauty in his arms and wondered if he could live without her. Under the night sky and the Sakura blossom trees around them, the hanyou and the futuristic miko shared their first…and only kiss. (A/N nudge, wink. A big hint there. It's sad, but this is a one-shot.)

_Scene change_

"No, Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome shouted, watching one of Naraku's tentacle raced up behind him. Inuyasha jumped up and use his Tetsusaiga to slice it. He turned in mid-air to check on his friends and saw, to his horror, that another tentacle was headed right for Kagome.

"Sango!" She heard Inuyasha shout, " Save her!" Kagome looked around, 'Who needs help?' She thought. Her question was answered as she was hit with the poisonous tentacle. It went right through her stomach and the smell of blood was so overpowering, that Inuyasha instantly turned full demon, even with his father's fang in his hand. (A/N cough Tetsusaiga cough). Seeing Kagome's blood spilt unto the ground erased all form of his human self and throwing his sword down, he charged at Naraku, intent on using his fangs and claws to rip the evil being apart. Naraku smirked at this, and sent thousands of his tentacles at Inuyasha. He was having a hard time fighting them all of, and soon, he was overpowered and was slowly being strangled to death. The blood lust in his was slowly diminishing, as was his life.

"No! Kagome don't die!" Sango sobbed, "We all need you, Inuyasha needs you! Please…wake up." She quickly opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha name. Struggling up, she looked around and saw a dying hanyou covered in tentacles. Grabbing her bow and her last arrow, she aimed it at Naraku who was too busy gloating over his captive that he didn't notice the powerful, pink arrow racing towards him until it was too late. The arrow struck him true and he instantly disintegrated, leaving the almost completed jewel behind. Kagome shooed away Sango and Miroku, who were trying to help her, and stumbled over to the jewel. Picking it up, she purified it and called Shippo towards her. Inuyasha slowly struggled into consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome holding a now completed Shikon-No-Tama. He watched, as Shippo bounded over to her, worry etched all over his face. He struggled to move but stopped when he heard Kagome whispering to Shippo. She picked him up and hugged him, all the while telling him her plan.

"Shippo…I love you like a son and I will always watch over you and protect you. But I need you to do something for me. I can't protect the jewel any longer, so I'm giving it to you." Shippo was stuttering but Kagome stopped him.

"No Shippo. You must listen now. I will no longer be around to protect it and I trust you, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede to keep on protecting it. When I die, I've made it so that my spiritual powers will go into you. Learn how to use a bow and learn how to fight, that will increase both your demon and spiritual powers." She started sobbing and Inuyasha struggled even more to get up.

"My family…" He heard her whisper, "You could go through the well now. Guard it. Give this note to my mother and tell her what happen. Visit them every now and then, they're your family now." She kissed his cheek and put him down but at that moment, her reserve strength was finish and she suddenly crumpled to the ground. But, before she hit it, Inuyasha caught her and eased her head into his lap.

"Please Kagome." He begged the girl in his arms, "Don't leave me."

"Inuyasha." A cold voice said and his head snapped up to the voice.

"Kikyo." He responded without emotion. Kikyo looked at the other miko then back at Inuyasha

"Are you ready to go to hell with me?" She asked looking at him intently. He shook his head. Kagome is dying and no way in heaven OR hell was he going to leave her for a million jewel shards.

"But Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, outraged, "You said you were going to hell!" He looked at her…no, he regarded her with a wisdom beyond his…well…him.

"Kikyo…I am going to hell, but, just not with you…" To everyone's surprise, Kikyo just smiled sadly.

"I always knew you would pick her." She said softly, slowly disintegrating and turning back to what she really was, dirt. "Bye Inuyasha." (A/N I don't know if you realize this, but I REALLY hate Kikyo. :p) He turned away from the pile of bones and clay to look at his friends.

"You guys…" He said, laying Kagome down and standing up, "She's not going to make." Sango gasped and Shippo choked on a sob but Miroku just looked down, keeping his face impassive. (A/N Did I mention the fact that I LOVE Miroku! He's such a gentlemen. Sighs dreamily If only he would ask me his question…) "Say your goodbyes while she is still conscience." Inuyasha continued, looking at his sobbing friends, "I'm getting Tetsusaiga." When Inuyasha walked away, Kagome's fluttered open and Sango started crying hysterically.

"Kagome…" She said, holding the younger girl, "I love you, like a sister and a friend. You taught me forgiveness, you gave Kohaku peace and you defeated Naraku, and helped me revenge my family's death. Be proud Kagome…I'm so proud of you. I love you." Kagome gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Sister." She whispered to her, then turned and looked at Miroku, who stepped forward and embraced her.

"Kagome…when I first met you…or rather, when I first kidnapped you," They both chuckled, remembering that day. "I just thought of you as another pretty lady to ask my…infamous question to. But…" He rushed on, sensing rebuke, "Once I got to know you, I found one of my best friends, I will always remember the lesson you taught me. Before, I would sulk and curse my misfortune, but you taught me to live life to the fullest and now, with Naraku gone, I really can." She smiled up at him, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, like an older, _slightly_ perverted brother." She whispered and he smiled as he got up and stood beside Sango. "You guys really need to bury the hatchet and tell your 'secret crush' that you love them." They looked at her shocked and a bit embarrassed but promised her that they would. She looked towards Shippo, who came forward and hugged her tightly.

"I will always love you oh-kaa-san, and I will always protect the jewel for you mama. I know you will be watching over us from heaven so I'm not afraid to start this new task." She looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I know you won't be, my brave son. I will always be watching…forever." She kissed his cheek and lay back; more tired than before, and heaved a sigh, content to be resting again.

"She's leaving…" Inuyasha said, lifting Shippo away, "It's time to go."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said suddenly, stopping him from picking up Kagome, "Are you not going to say good-bye to Lady Kagome before she departs?" He asked sternly, looking at him grimly. Inuyasha looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, then smirked.

"Feh! As if!" He looked at their shocked and outraged faces and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I have to say good-bye when I'm going with her."

"Oh Inuyasha…" Sango gasped, then she smiled and hugged him. "Well, bye then buddy…you better behave yourself or Kagome will sit you from heaven to hell." He smiled at this and returned the hug.

"Take care of Miroku and Shippo, okay?" She nodded her head, tears in her eyes but smiling evilly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." He then turned his attention to Miroku, who held out his had solemnly. He quirked his eyebrow at this, but shook his hand, and then drew him in for a manly hug.

"Take care of the Mrs. when you find her, or rather…" He looked over at Sango, then back at Miroku and smirked, "When you decide to open your eyes and see her." Miroku caught the hint and winked, grinning pervertedly. (A/N is that a word? Looks in personal copy of 'Miroku's Dictionary of Hentai Words.' Ah…there it is!) Inuyasha then looked at Shippo who puffed out his chest and stood tall, willing himself to not start crying.

"Well, nothing much I could say to you, ya little runt." Inuyasha said gruffly, then softened, "I know you're strong enough for this, I will also be watching over you…my, son." He said softly, putting his hand on Shippo's head.

"Son!" The little kitsune exclaimed. Inuyasha smiled tenderly. (A/N Wow! Inuyasha and tenderly in the same sentence! Hey! Was that a flying pig!)

"Well, seeing as you took Kagome as your mother, I guess that makes me your father." He then felt Shippo implant himself unto his leg.

"Daddy! Oh daddy…" Shippo sobbed, as Inuyasha picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

"Yes son. I love you Shippo…be strong." He soothed, rubbing his back the way Kagome did whenever he was sad.

"I love you too Daddy!" Shippo said, instantly quieting down. Inuyasha smiled as he picked Kagome up bridal style, who opened her eyes to look at her friends one last time.

"Say good-bye to Kouga and the wolves for me…I really did love him, as a friend. Tell him that for me." They nodded and she rested her head back unto the crook of Inuyasha's arm. She heard him ask them to say good-bye to Sesshoumaru and Kaede for him and then, with one last look and smile, Inuyasha bounded over the trees, his destination, the God tree.

_Scene change_

"Kagome…we're here." Inuyasha whispered, standing in front of the sacred tree. She raised her head and caught sight of the old well.

'Bye Mother, Souta, and Grandpa…I love you.' She thought sadly as Inuyasha sat against the tree, securing her in his lap. He looked at his surroundings, drinking in every detail and smell so he could remember them when he was gone. Drawing Kagome closer, he put his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply.

"When ever you're ready Kagome." He said, and he felt her nod. She instantly relaxed and her breathing became slower, not as harsh as before. She was going to die for her friends and with her true love; their souls would never leave each other, for eternity. He slowed his breathing until it matched hers; e felt their hearts beating as one. He felt the blood in his veins slow down and felt all his muscle tighten up, but he didn't care. Minutes before his death and he felt…whole. He was loved, and loved loving back. But for now…he had to concentrate; he had the whole of eternity to love her, but for now, concentration. He matched their breathing again.

Breathe in...and out.

Breath in. Breath out.

In…out.

Breath in…breath out.

Breathe in and…

They died together.

A/N crying hysterically I'm sorry! This idea just came to me. Anywhoo, review! Tell me if you like my sad fics…I want to do more.


End file.
